A currently used golf tee has a structure having a base portion 51 on which a golf ball is placed and a stick-like tee portion 52 extending downward from the center of the base portion 51 as shown in FIG. 11. This golf tee is used by sticking the tee portion into the ground.
Therefore, problems are caused, for example, when the surface of the ground is damaged, or the golf tee cannot be stuck in the ground because the ground is frozen in a cold season.
Moreover, since the height of the base portion is changed depending on the sticking depth of the tee portion, height adjustment upon tee up is difficult.
When a golf ball is hit by a golf club by using the golf tee (hereinafter, referred to as “upon impact”), the golf tee is also hit at the same time, and, as a result, the golf tee also flies to somewhere together with the golf ball (hereinafter, referred to as “accompanying flight”).
In this case, the golf tee may be lost, or the golf tee may be broken.
Incidentally, in place of the golf tee of the type that it is stuck into the ground, golf tees of the type that they are placed on the surface of the ground have been provided (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S62-139678; Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H05-091736; Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H06066733; Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-259100; Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-137621; and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H07-043091).
These tubular (cylindrical) or circular truncated conical golf tees are the golf tees of the type that they are used by being placed on the surface of the ground; therefore, the problems that arise when the surface of the ground is damaged and the golf tee cannot be stuck in the ground can be solved.
However, since the golf tees described in the first five of the above mentioned patent documents are tubular, satisfactory support stability for supporting a golf ball is not obtained merely by placing them on the surface of the ground.
Particularly, since a lawn is generally grown on tee ground, the above described golf tees may fall down due to the obstacle of the lawn.
Moreover, not only in the case in which the surface of the ground is not flat, but also in the case in which, for example, wind blows, the golf tees described in the first five of the above mentioned patent documents may fall down.
On the other hand, the golf tee described in the sixth of the above mentioned patent documents is circular truncated conical; therefore, comparatively, it has support stability when compared with the above described cylindrical golf tees.
However, since it readily receives the influence of wind or the like, the support stability is not satisfactory.
Moreover, since it is manufactured by hooking one end of a flat member, it may be damaged every time shock is applied to the golf tee.
Therefore, these golf tees of the abovementioned patent documents do not satisfactorily satisfy support stability and accompanying flight prevention of the golf tees.